A backing plate of this kind is known from German utility Patent 20 2012 100 088 to Jobra Metall GmbH, according to which aeration slots are provided in a cone shaped junction ring between the outer flange and the inner part. The slots are directed in an inclined sense with respect to the radial direction. Air deflection wings between the slots ensure a good cooling effect during operation of the grinding wheel.